


Living After Hell

by bug_gie



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blake has PTSD, F/M, M/M, Miles Blake and Waylon are best friends, Miles ends up owning the Asylum and helps the Variants, Miles has PTSD, Miles lives with the parks, Other, Walrider Miles Upshur, Walrider tries to help, Waylon has PTSD, he isnt much help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_gie/pseuds/bug_gie
Summary: Miles is alive. Well, in a way. He is being kept alive by The Walrider, Who thinks he is going to be the perfect host. They have to learn to live together.Waylon gets away with the red jeep that belongs to Miles Upshur. The poor sap he probably got killed, And it was all waylons fault.Blake escaped with his baby, or so he thought. The baby was never there, it was all an illusion caused by the microwave brainwashing, he refused to believe the truth.This is a story about what happens after the boys escape the asylum/mountain.  They all reunite after years of not seeing each other to talk about their trauma
Relationships: Blake Langermann/Lynn Langermann, Lisa Park/Waylon Park, Miles Upshur/The Walrider, Minor or Background Relationship(s), William "Billy" Hope/The Walrider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Miles

Miles awoke on the cold floor of the underground Lab covered in blood, guts, and bits of flesh. He could feel the pain in his fingers, his leg, his chest. He reached up and touched his chest, The holes were still very much there. It wasn’t just a bad dream caused by hysteria or maybe even a concussion from being dropped- No, thrown to the ground. It was reality. He could still feel the pain from the bullets that shred through his skin, his bone, his lungs. 

He could hear the whirring of Machines, or maybe it was buzzing of static. He didn’t know what it was, but it irritated him. He stood and looked around the lab. Get out. He had to get out. But how? Where? He started walking without even realizing it. No. He didn’t start. It was like his legs were on autopilot, and that damned buzzing got louder. 

That's when he remembered what the old man had said, “You have become the host.” and he remembered the bullets then everything going dark. He remembered closing his eyes while a screech that sounded like static erupted and almost blew out his eardrums. He was hoping what they called ‘The Walrider’ would die with Billy, but as Billy died in his pod The thing inserted itself into miles. He thought after all of that he could leave this place, drag Murkoff through the fucking mud. Of course it wasn't that easy.

The thing manifested itself in front of Miles and made a sound that was similar to that of a bird. A bird stuck inside of a dead Television, because the static was still ever so present. Miles looked at it. He could see it without his night vision from his camera now. 

His camera. The only thing he had that could run this company six feet under. The only thing that could possibly give these things that littered the asylum grounds some sort of peace, whether it be help or death. He didn't have it. When the thing in front of him made him walk to the exit, he didn't have time to grab his camera. He turned his head back and dashed back to the bodies scattered on the floor. He sighed as he saw his broken camera still on the floor. He picked it up and let himself walk back to the exit, with the swarm right behind him.


	2. Waylon

Waylon looked around the outside of the asylum as he hobbled to the red jeep. He didn't know whose it was or why it was here, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was getting the fuck away from this place. Getting away from those people, The ones that he hoped he would never see again, The ones that he hoped would die with whatever happens to this god forsaken company.

When he got to the car he heard static- No. He heard the thing. He knew that sound, his vision blurred and he saw those damned pictures again. He grabbed his camera and zoomed into the Nanocloud that surrounded the building. That wasn't just The Walrider. That thing was more, it was out here with a full body. A new host. 

He looked at the keys in the ignition and turned them, it worked. Now all he had to do was turn around and book it, and that's what he did. As the dark cloud got closer, soon engulfing the car, Waylon quickly turned around and rammed the jeep into the metal gate that trapped him inside of that horrible place. 

“You press that button and There's no going back, Mr. Park.” The man had broken him out of his daze. “There's enough hard evidence in that video file to make a world of shit for our friends at Murkoff. You got out of Mount Massive alive, and we've done everything in our power to cover your tracks, but our enemies are twitchy and malicious corporate paranoiacs with resources you're too moral to Imagine.” Waylon looked at the website, VIRAleaks. The man said this website would help spread the video like wildfire. It was edited so it didn't say Waylon's name or show too much about who he may be, but it was still a risk.

“You won't be the only target.” Waylon snapped his head up and looked into his eyes, “What do you mean by that?” He felt like he already knew the answer. “Anyone you care about, your wife, your child, They'll be nothing to Murkoff but ways to hurt you.” Waylon looked back at the screen. Should he do this? Should he risk his wife and children just to have some sort of peace? 

“I need you to understand this bridge you’re crossing here. You will do irrevocable damage to the company, you might even get close to something like justice. But. Once you click upload, Your life is over.” Over? “Everyone you love is fucked.” Fucked? He started rethinking everything. “But its the right thing to do.” Waylon looked back at the man. That was true, if he did this, maybe those innocent people who got hurt for Murkoffs entertainment could be helped, or put down and have their loved ones know about what happened here. 

“Is hurting Murkoff worth that much to you?” Waylon had no time for Contemplation anymore. He looked at the Enter key on the computer and closed his eyes before clicking it. ‘I’m sorry Lisa, I have to do the right thing.’ He looked back at the man and closed the laptop. “Good thinking, Mr. Park. You are welcome to go. Be careful.” Waylon stood and thanked the man before going back out to his car.


	3. Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload, school is hell and I've been busy with other things, but I hope you like this chapter! I will try to get a new chapter out once a week!!

Blake Looked at the baby boy in his arms as he walked through the cruel Arizona desert. The sun was threatening to fall as he followed a road north. Blake had never been scared of the dark before, but after what he experienced in that god forsaken village, he didn’t know what to fear. He kept one eye forward and one eye back. He kept looking around, expecting someone to run out of nowhere and try to kill him, or worse. 

The dark had slowly swallowed Blake whole, surrounding him and his baby. He saw things out of the corners of his eyes. He heard rustling in bushes and footsteps behind him. He didn't know how long he had walked, but eventually Blake saw lights in the distance. His senses flared, telling him to run, telling him to hide. They found him, he's gonna die, this is it. as the lights got closer, he saw it was a car. He quickly waved his hand, causing the person to slow down. 

When the car came to a stop, Blake saw an elderly woman. She gave Blake a concerned look and pointed at the back seat. “Do you need a ride, Honey? You look like you’ve been to hell.” Blake nodded and got in the seat she directed him to. He didn't bother buckling in. He just sat in the seat and started at the hole in his hand. The hole caused by a rusty nail running through his skin and bone just to rest in a makeshift cross as if he were a sacrifice. 

After a few hours of driving, the woman stopped at a hospital. People were already there to escort Blake out of the car and nun into the building. He thought it was normal until he saw the large 'Murkoff Corp' van. Shit. He was fucked. He looked at the baby in his arms and knew what he had to do. He had to bail. He let them hook him up to machines and check If everything was alright, but as soon as they left him and the baby alone, he bailed. 

He jumped out of the window and yelped as he felt his bone snap. Fuck it. He ran. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. He ran until it hurt his lungs to breathe. He ran until the sun went down once more, and where did he end up? In front of an abandoned motel.


End file.
